euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Alisea
Alisea is the continental landmasses that comrpised a majority of the eastern world, and is regarded as the principal setting and starting point for the Flames of Rebirth after the Great Cataclysm, which drastically altered the known world and changed it and it's history for eternity. History What is generally known about Alisea is that it was formed after the re-emergence of the "successors of those before even mankind itself", and rallying the scattered ones all across the east under one banner after a series of events that eventually led to the supernation that many of the survivors in the east call Alisea to this day. Much like it's counterpart in the west, Alisea started off from the very bottom of the ladder. Using their preserved knowledge in addition to their innate skills and talents, they slowly rebuilt from the ground up, but not without hiccups, as the people argued and debated over which government was to be made and how it would operate. It ended with Alisea becoming an absolute oligarchy, with limited representatives from the lower masses, notably the humans, who did not have supernatural abilities that their superiors possessed. Culture Prior to it's current stability, Alisea was a civilization, with it's size mirroring that of Alexander the Great's own civilization, with the exception that Alisea was mostly multicultural, with the majority of it's culture being heavily inspired by old-world asian countries such as Japan, the Philippines, Singapore, and South Korea. Currently, Alisea is still mostly comprised of many survivors in the eastern world of many races, with their culture mostly based on eastern origins. Government Like with their culture prior to it's current state, Alisea was originally governed by a parliamentary government based on democracy, until the 'successors of those before humankind' were forced to take power after the humans began to repeat the mistakes of the past civilizations, especially during the pre-Cataclysm period. Currently, the Alisean goverment is ruled by an absolute oligarchy, comprising of the power-users, with limited representative from the humans, whom are treated as the minority despite comprising nearly 45% of the original Alisean population. Crime and disorder within Alisea was rarely tolerated under the oligarchy, and many if not all crimes could not be bailed out of by paying fines, as per the saying; "One pays their debt to Alisea not with colored paper, but with sweat or blood." (Sweat being a term for jail/prison labor, and blood being the death sentence.) Some major crimes (such as murder) is punished with death or life imprisonment and/or forced military service via "memory mods", normally the former. Military Alisea's military comprises of both humans and the power-users, with the latter serving as elite soldiers, and the former as the common rank-and-file footsoldiers of the supernation. To a limited extent and under strict regulations, PMCs also operate within Alisea, and handle 'unofficial' problems for the Alisean government or any operation considered too costly/risky for Alisea's government-sanctioned soldiers to handle. Notable Locations Main Settlements Alisea Taking it's name after the supernation's own, the capital city of Alisea serves as the capital of it's civilization, and considered the most heavily-fortified and defended location in all of the eastern world, if not the most. Major Minor Trivia * Alisea covers much of the entirety of the world's real-life regions, notably Asia and Russia. It's counterpart is Alsnia in the west. * Alisea was mostly built on diplomacy and small amounts of war, in contrast to Alsnia, which was built upon many wars and small amounts of diplomacy. Category:Aeturnus